In many electronics applications, an analog front end (AFE) can translate analog electrical signals representing real-world phenomenon, e.g. light, sound, temperature, or pressure, to a digital output signal to be used for digital processing, e.g. for further signal processing. For instance, in some precision measurement systems, electronics can be provided with one or more sensors to make measurements and generate analog signals. The analog signals can be provided to an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to generate a digital representation for further processing.
AFEs can be found in many places such as broadband communication systems, audio systems, receiver systems, etc. AFEs can be used in a broad range of applications including communications, energy, healthcare, instrumentation and measurement, motor and power control, industrial automation and aerospace/defense.